Irreplaceable
by Smackles
Summary: Jensen e Jared estão há anos sem se ver e o loiro está certo de que já esqueceu Padalecki. Até agora.
1. Chapter 1

- PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! – Gritou um Jensen Ackles furioso em meio a mais uma discussão. Deu as costas a esposa e apressou-se em subir as escadas. Entrou no quarto do casal, bateu a porta e a trancou. Estava decidido. Ele iria embora.

Danneel Harris, após a atitude do marido, esqueceu toda a raiva que estava sentindo e entrou em desespero. Como assim "Pra mim já chega!"? Ele não podia... Não. Danneel não iria deixá-lo sair.

Menos de 20 minutos depois, Jensen desceu as escadas com malas prontas nas mãos.

- O... O que é... O que vai fazer? – Danneel levantou do sofá e o perguntou assim que o viu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela tremia. Sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro. Aparentemente havia chorado muito.

- O que parece que estou fazendo? – Jensen respondeu friamente e sem encará-la enquanto checava se havia pego todos os documentos necessários.

Danneel sentou-se no sofá. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto começava a chorar novamente, fazendo Jensen olhar para ela.

- Ei... Dan... – Jensen disse calmo. Colocou o que tinha em mãos sob a estante e se aproximou da esposa. Sentou ao seu lado e passou um dos braços sob seus ombros.

– Olhe para mim. – Jensen pediu e Danneel tentou controlar o choro, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para ele, que começou ainda num tom de voz calmo. – Não estou me separando de você. Só... só acho bom darmos um tempo. Temos brigado muito Dan...

- A culpa é minha! – Danneel interrompeu-o desesperada, voltando a chorar novamente. Ela o abraçou e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Fique calma. – Jensen envolveu os braços em sua esposa. – Vou passar uns tempos com Katie. Vai ser melhor para nós dois. Quando eu voltar...

- Vamos fazer as pazes. – Danneel o interrompeu novamente. A voz estava mais calma, talvez alíviada pelo abraço do marido. – Prometa. Prometa que quando voltar estarei perdoada e vamos esquecer isso tudo.

- Eu prometo. – Jensen deu um sorriso fraco. Não sabia se poderia cumprir a promessa. Nunca amara Danneel de verdade e estava cansado da rotina de brigas constantes entre o casal. – Mas tenho que ir agora, Danneel. – Ele disse, soltando-a.

- Vai me ligar? – Ela perguntou, manhosa.

- Claro... Me ligue também, ok? – Ele segurou as mãos da esposa e a beijou na testa. – Cuide-se.

Danneel apenas observou o marido se levantar, pegar suas coisas e sair.

Jensen comprou a passagem de avião de última hora. Estava indo a Dallas, sua cidade natal e onde moravam sua irmã Katie e o marido, Jared. Jensen não os via desde o seu casamento com Danneel, quando se mudou para Houston.

_- É isso mesmo, Jared? – Jensen disse com a voz tremula. Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - É assim que acabamos? Por causa do seu preconceito consigo mesmo?_

_- Se você... – Jared parecia procurar as palavras. – Se você parasse de ser tão teimoso e me escutasse... – Jared colocou as mãos na cabeça. Estava a minutos de se casar e não acreditava que estava tendo aquela conversa com Jensen._

_- Não tenho que escutar nada. – Jensen tirou do dedo um anel e deixou sobre o criado mudo do quarto em que estavam. Jared havia dado a ele aquele anel como prova do compromisso, mas devido as circustâncias, não usava o seu. – Só... – As lágrimas começaram a cair sobre o rosto do loiro que sorriu forçado. – Faça ela feliz. – Jensen saiu do quarto e bateu a porta deixando para trás um Jared confuso._

"Você já esqueceu ele, Jensen..." o loiro repetia em sua mente enquanto tentava relaxar dentro do avião. Iria encontrar com Jared depois de anos e estava decidido a fingir que aquilo nunca havia acontecido.

**J2**

Katie estava animada. Jensen havia ligado dizendo que chegaria muito em breve. Saiu do hospital onde trabalhava como médica ás pressas, deixando uma colega em seu lugar. Queria pessoalmente ir buscar o irmão.

Enquanto dirigia rumo ao aeroporto, Katie estava convencida de que Jared ficaria muito feliz com a surpresa. O irmão e o marido foram muito amigos e não se viam a anos. Katie nunca parou pra pensar no porque de Jensen nunca deixá-la colocar Jared na linha enquanto falava com o loiro no telefone.

- Que saudade! – A loira abraçou forte o irmão assim que o viu no aeroporto. Mesmo que se falassem ao telefone quase sempre, Katie sentia falta da prescensa de Jensen.

Jensen respondeu abraçando mais forte a loira. – Como você está? Você está linda! – Ele estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Eu estou ótima e você também me parece ótimo! – Ela sorriu abertamente enquato o soltava. – Jared vai ficar muito feliz em te ver!

- Ah... – Jensen sorriu fraco. – Também vou.

**J2**

Katie e Jensen conversaram o caminho todo até a casa da loira. Falaram de tudo, menos de Jared. Jensen sempre evitava tocar no assunto. Ela não pôde ficar para apresentar os cômodos ao irmão e deixou Genevieve, a empregada da casa, encarregada dessa tarefa.

Jensen e Genevieve estavam no quarto do loiro, onde ela arrumava a cama na qual Jensen dormiria.

- É... Genevieve, não é? – Jensen perguntou a morena e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Sim senhor. – Ela respondeu simpática, terminando o que estava fazendo e virando-se para o loiro.

- Onde... Onde está o meu cunhado? Não o vi desde que cheguei. – Jensen realmente estava curioso. Jared não trabalhava, não havia cursado faculdade, achava perda de tempo.

- O senhor Padalecki passa as tardes pintando, senhor Ackles. Ele deve estar no ateliê. Ele pinta quadros lindos.- A morena sorriu. – Quer que eu o chame?

- Ahn...? N-Não! – A idéia de encontrar com Jared deixou o loiro um pouco nervoso. – Não, Genevieve. Muito obrigado. – Jensen sorriu, havia gostado de Genevieve.

- Ele não vai se incormodar, senhor Ackles. – A morena ainda sorria. – Não vai nem nos ver. Costumo observá-lo em silêncio... E ele não se importa. – Ela explicou, já saindo do quarto em direção ao ateliê de Jared. – Venha. É por aqui.

Jensen não sabia o que fazer. Não queria encontrar Jared mas não podia evitá-lo, era seu cunhado e estava na casa dele. "Esqueça o passado." O loiro repetia como um mantra na sua cabeça enquanto seguia Genevieve.

A porta do quarto que Jared usava como ateliê estava entreaberta. Jared estava de costas, sem camisa, bastante sujo de tinta. Concentrava-se em pintar o que parecia ser um jardim. A luz do sol que entrava pela enorme janela por trás do quadro tornava a cena perfeita.

Jensen não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto Jared havia ficado forte. Ele estava um homem muito lindo, seu físico bastante diferente do garoto que ele havia conhecido. Perdido em seus pensamentos não percebeu quando o moreno se virou e o viu.

- Jensen? – Jared não acreditou nos seus olhos. Jogou o pincel num canto qualquer e levantou-se, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Jensen? O que... Eu não acredito.

Jensen deu para trás quando observou Jared se aproximar, aparentemente iria abraçá-lo. – Oi. – Ele se limitou a responder e deu um meio sorriso.

- Quando você chegou? Porque Katie não me avisou que viria? Genevieve... – A morena entendeu que Jared queria que os deixasse a sós.

- Com licença. – Ela disse antes de seguir até a escada.

- Katie não sabia. Eu... Cheguei hoje de manhã. Foi uma surpresa. – Jensen estava olhando para baixo, com as mãos no bolso da calça.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Padalecki. – Porque está aqui? – Jared observava cada detalhe do rosto do loiro. Seus olhos incrivelmente verdes, suas sardas, sua boca... - Se você soubesse o quanto eu...

Jared estava próximo demais do corpo de Jensen que se encolhera completamente.

- Estou feliz em te ver também. – Jensen respondeu, ficando irritado consigo mesmo. Queria se esquivar do moreno, mas alguma coisa nele não deixava. – Você... - Levantou a vista e observou as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do moreno. Ficou sem fala e ação.

- Senhor Padalecki, sua esposa telefonou e avisou que chegará mais cedo hoje, teremos um jantar especial para Jensen. – Foram interrompidos pelo aviso de Genevieve que estava ao pé da escada. Não ouviu resposta e começou a subir. – Senhor Padalecki?

Jared se afastou do corpo de Jensen. – Tudo bem, Gen. – Ele sorriu. Não sabia o que fazer, estava assustado. Jensen simplesmente seguiu até o quarto e fechou a porta.

"Essa foi a pior ideia de todas." Era tudo que se passava na cabeça do loiro, que havia deitado na cama lembrando-se da imagem de Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOIS**

O loiro não saiu de seu quarto até Katie chegar. Jared fez o mesmo: Durante o resto da tarde, ficou trancado em seu ateliê.

Durante o jantar especial que Genevieve preparou, a mando da patroa, para Jensen, ele e Jared jantavam e conversavam animadamente com Katie que parecia não perceber os olhares do marido para o irmão.

Jared buscava nos gestos e nas palavras de Jensen alguma pista de que talvez o loiro voltara por ele, para ele. Vez ou outra o olhava nos olhos, buscando neles uma resposta que não veio.

Ao fim do jantar, Katie sugeriu que todos, inclusive Genevieve, assistissem um filme. Jensen relutou mas acabou aceitando o convite. Jared e Katie num pequeno canto sofá, Genevieve no outro e Jensen numa confortável poltrona.

Katie e Genevieve estavam antentas ao filme e Jared... bom, Jared estava atento a Jensen que parecia assistir o filme, mas estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Em meio ao filme, a loira começa com carinhos discretos em Padalecki, que logo passaram para beijos demorados, deixando Jensen desconfortável por estar alí.

O loiro deu uma desculpa qualquer e subiu para o seu quarto.

Definitivamente, essa foi a pior ideia de todas.

**J2**

Quase uma semana se passou desde a chegada de Jensen. Ele evitava Jared quase que o tempo inteiro, mas o moreno não desistia. Para ele, Jensen ainda o amava.

Naquela tarde, Jensen estava no seu quarto mexendo em seu computador. Estava deitado na cama com uma camiseta preta apertada, uma calça jeans surrada e descalço. Realmente parecia relaxado.

- Pode entrar, está aberta. – o loiro disse, referindo-se a porta, após ouvir as batidas delicadas de Genevieve.

- Desculpe incomodar, senhor Ackles. – a morena abriu a porta e parou na entrada do quarto. – O Jared pediu para que chamasse. Ele terminou um quadro e gostaria que o senhor fosse ver. – ela sorriu, timidamente.

- Ah... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Queria ir, mas algo nele diria que não era uma boa ideia. E de ideias ruins, o loiro já estava cheio. – N-Não posso ir agora, Gen. – Ele continuou. Conversava bastante com Genevieve quando ela estava sem serviço e já se acostumara a chamá-la pelo apelido, como ela fez questão.

- Ele disse que o senhor diria isso. – Ela sorriu mais aberto. – Disse que devo insistir e pra dizer que ficará ofendido se não for.

- Então...

- Assim aproveito e arrumo seu quarto. Quando o senhor disse que costumava deixar as coisas jogadas por aí, não pensei que fosse tanto. – Ela riu discretamente, referindo-se a uma das conversas com o irmão da patroa.

- Ok. – Jensen deu um sorriso e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

Fechou a tampa do computador, levantou-se da cama e deixou Genevieve com seus afazeres, rumando o ateliê de Jared. Deu duas batidas na porta e entrou. Jared não estava lá e não havia nenhum quadro terminado que Jensen não tivesse reparado anteriormente.

O loiro se perguntou onde Jared estaria, porque não estava lá e o que ele queria de fato, já que não havia nenhum quadro para apresentar a ele. A resposta que Jensen imaginou para a última pergunta fez o loiro tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Não demorou muito para que Jared entrasse no ateliê e fechasse a porta atrás de sí, Jensen olhou um pouco assustado.

- O que... – Antes que o loiro pudesse terminar a frase, Jared o agarrou pela cintura e lhe roubou um beijo. A língua de Jared explorava cada canto da boca do loiro que tentava, em vão, soltar-se dos braços fortes do cunhado mas ainda sim dava passagem para a língua travessa dele.

Jared encostou o loiro na parede, o prensando fortemente contra ela. A essa altura Jensen já havia desistido de lutar contra Jared e contra uma parte de sí mesmo.

Ao perceber que o loiro já estava entregue, o Padalecki finalizou calmamente o beijo, encostando sua testa na de seu cunhado, o olhando nos olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Jay... – Jensen fechou os olhos gemeu, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Como eu senti falta... – Jared também fechou os olhos tentando evitar que eles ficassem chorosos. – Como eu senti falta de você. Como eu senti falta dos seus lábios, da sua pele, dos seus olhos, da sua voz... Como eu senti falta de ouvir você me chamar de 'Jay'... Meu amor, eu senti tanto sua falta...

Ouvir as últimas palavras do marido de sua irmã o fizeram Jensen 'despertar'. Colocou as mãos nos ombros do cunhado e o empurrou sem muita força, apenas para se soltar dos braços do moreno. Jared lhe deu passagem e observou enquanto o loiro andava vagarosamente até a porta. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas o moreno não pôde ver.

O loiro parou diante da porta e levou umas das mãos ao rosto, sem conseguir conter o choro baixo.

- Eu... – Jared ficou sem ação quando percebeu que o loiro chorava. – Jensen... Eu disse algo... errado? – o tom de voz do moreno indicava preocupação.

- Você fez. – Jensen respondeu, choroso. – Você fez tudo errado, Jared. – ele virou-se para o cunhado. – O que pensa que está fazendo, Jared? Porque está fazendo isso?

- O que? D-Do que... Do que está falando, Jensen? - Jared realmente não entendia. A alguns segundos Jensen estava toltamente entregue á ele, não podia acreditar que havia se arrependido. – Eu realmente senti saudades de você.

- Mas a escolha foi sua. – Jensen respondeu sério, tentando controlar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. – Eu era completamente seu, Jared. Eu te amava e tudo que te pedi foi que parassemos de nos esconder, mas você tinha vergonha. – Jensen enchugou o rosto com as costas das mãos, estava ficando exaltado. – E o que você fez? Você foi lá e pediu...

- Jensen, eu ... – Jared tentou se explicar.

- VOCÊ PEDIU A MINHA IRMÃ EM CASAMENTO! – Jensen o interrompeu, gritando. Seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado devido ao choro. – Você pediu a minha irmã em casamento e queria que eu fosse seu amante! – Jensen continuou, com a voz elevada.

- Isso nunca foi problema pra você quando eu namorava com ela! – Jared rebateu com a voz elevada também.

- Acontece que... – Jensen falou baixo e agora encarava seus pés. – Acontece que você havia prometido, Jay. Você disse que ficariamos juntos e que Katie era passageira. Você me jurou que só... estava com Katie pra despistar seus pais. E era mentira!

- Jensen, eu não... Eu não podia! Não naquela época, o que meus pais iriam pensar?

- Seus pais? Vai usá-los como pretexto? – O loiro voltou a encará-lo. – Você não queria admitir para sí mesmo que amava um homem, Jay.

O moreno não respondeu. No fundo, ele sabia que parte daquilo era verdade. Ele não podia, não queria acreditar que era gay. Mas ele era apenas um adolescente confuso. Abriu a boca como se fosse falar e pensou em uma boa resposta para dar ao loiro, mas ainda não tinha nada pra dizer. O que ele fez não era justo com o loiro, de fato.

- Nunca mais toque em mim. – Foi a última coisa que Jensen disse, antes de dar as costas e abrir a porta, saindo apressado rumo ao seu quarto.

Jared desabou em um dos banquinhos que costumava usar para sentar enquanto pintava. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça. – O que eu fiz com a minha vida? – o moreno perguntou a sí mesmo.

_O clima estava bem quente para uma noite de inverno. Jensen estava no seu quarto, vestido impecavelmente. Calça jeans preta com cinto e sapatos da mesma cor, uma camiseta vermelha com uma estampa chamativa e uma jaqueta de couro também preta. Estava esperando Jared, aquele dia eles fariam dois anos de namoro secreto._

_Olhou pela janela e viu um fusca cor de aborora que Jared havia ganhado dos avós estacionado. Desceu pela janela estrategicamente como sempre fazia e correu até o carro do moreno que acelerou assim que seu amado entrou e sentou no banco ao seu lado, colocando o cinto de segurança._

_- Onde vai me levar? – Ele estava curioso._

_- Um lugar especial. – Jared o olhou e sorriu. Jensen deu-lhe um selinho rápido._

_Enquanto Jared dirigia, Jensen lhe contava como fora a semana. O moreno havia viajado para a casa dos tios em São Francisco e eles não haviam se visto durante os últimos dias. Após alguns minutos, Jared estacionou e eles desceram num restaurante muito conhecido em Dallas e muito especial para o casal. Se conheceram alí._

_- Jay... Eu não acredito! – Jensen deu um largo sorriso. _

_- Vamos lá. – Jared estava monossilábo aquele dia, o que deixou Jensen um pouco irritado. Mas o loiro esqueceu completamente a irritação diante da surpresa. A quase um ano não iam mais ao tal restaurante._

_Depois de fazerem seus pedidos e de comerem enquanto Jensen contava mais sobre sua semana, Jared parou o que fazia e o encarou sério._

_- Jen... Preciso te contar algo. _

_- O que foi? – Jensen estava assustado. Pensamentos nada alegres começaram a invadir sua mente. A viagem de Jared e seu comportamento aquela noite só podiam indicar..._

_- Pra começar, quero que você saiba que eu te amo. E não é pouco, Jen. – Jared estava um pouco nervoso. – Nunca conheci alguém como você, alguém..._

_- Jared Tristan Padalecki! Pare de enrolar e diga de uma vez. – Jensen interrompeu. Aquele discurso era típico de quem iria terminar o relacionamento e, se Jared fosse fazer isso, o loiro queria que ele o fizesse de vez._

_- Ei... – Jared não entendeu o nervosismo do namorado._

_- O que foi? Me trouxe aqui no nosso restaurante para terminar comigo? É isso?- Dean não se segurou._

_- Jen... – Jared riu. – Jensen, não. – No mesmo momento, o moreno tirou do bolso uma caixinha e abriu, mostrando um par de alianças de ouro brilhante. – Eu comprei isto para nós, Jen. Quero... Quero que todo mundo saiba que você é meu._

_Jensen ficou completamente envergonhado pelos pensamentos que tivera. Jared discretamente pegou sua mão e colocou a aliança no devido dedo. Jensen fez o mesmo com ele._

_- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurou e soltou a mão do namorado. Haviam se sentado numa mesa escondida, mas ele não queria arriscar._

Já era tarde da noite e Katie já havia chegado em casa, estava dormindo na cama do casal. Jared estava na varanda do quarto com as roupas de dormir lembrando-se deste momento, com um sorriso triste e lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Em uma de suas mãos ele segurava duas alianças, a sua e a do seu amado.

- Eu vou ter você de volta. – Ele disse, decidido. Falava mais pra sí mesmo do que para o loiro. – Você sempre foi e sempre será meu, Jensen.

O moreno resolveu que queria dizer aquilo para o próprio Jensen. Saiu do quarto sem acordar a esposa e foi ao quarto do loiro, mas esitou em bater na porta.

- Boa noite, senhor. – Jared assustou-se ao ouvir a voz doce de Genevieve.

- B-Boa No-Noite, Gene. - Ele respondeu se perguntando porque Genevieve estava acordada ainda aquela hora.

A morena estava pronta pra dormir, parecia ter vindo do andar de baixo. Ela deu um sorriso em resposta e continuou. – Se está procurando por seu cunhado, ele saiu já faz uma hora, senhor.

Jared realmente ficou surpreso. – Saiu? – Perguntou, curioso. Onde Jensen estaria até uma hora daquelas? – Para onde ele foi, Gene? Você sabe?

- Bom, senhor... Não quero ser indiscreta com seu cunhado. – Ela parecia insegura quanto a contar. Se Jared não sabia, obviamente era porque Jensen não quis contar.

- Não será, Gene. Ele não vai saber que você me contou nada. Garanto. – Jared respondeu. – Ele é... meu... cunhado... Eu me preocupo, sabe?

- Ok, senhor. – Ela sorriu. Jared havia conseguido convecê-la sem muito insistir, até.

- Já lhe disse que fora do expediente você pode me chamar apenas de Jared. – Ele sorriu mais aliviado ao saber que a morena contaria.

- Hm... Ok, Jared. – Ela sorriu mais aberto. – Eu converso muito com o Jensen, sabe? Ele me disse que seu casamento não ia bem. – Jared parecia realmente estar interessado, a julgar pela suas feições curiosas. – Mas ele ainda não sabe se quer se separar da esposa, entende? Mas mesmo assim ele disse quer conhecer gente nova.

As duas últimas palavras de Genevieve fizeram o moreno tremer da cabeça aos pés.

- Ele me disse que iria á um bar hoje... – Ela continuou, estranhando o fato de Jared ter ficado desconfortável. – Pra conhecer algumas moças ou uns caras... Me chamou... pra ir com ele. – Jared percebeu que Genevieve sorriu mais aberto ao dizer a última pra frase. Ela estava interessada no _seu_ Jensen? Não podia ser. – Mas eu disse que não. Tenho que levantar cedo amanhã para deixar a mesa pronta para a sua esposa... né!? – Ela completou.

- Onde fica... esse bar? – Jared perguntou. Estava nervoso. Como se já não bastasse todos esses anos que o moreno se torturara imaginando seu Jensen nos braços de Rachel – com quem Jared parecia realmente não se dar – agora ainda teria que competir com outros?

Genevieve a muito contra gosto e curiosidade deu o endereço a Jared que saiu praticamente correndo atrás do cunhado. – Se Katie acordar e perguntar por mim... - Jared não precisou completar, a morena respondeu com um aceno positivo com a cabeça, indicando que sabia o que fazer.

Jared estacionou e desceu do carro com muita pressa. Queria entrar lá e puxar Jensen pelos cabelos e levá-lo para casa, dizendo a quem estivesse com o loiro que pertencia a ele, mesmo que não quisesse. Mas sabia que iria ter que ir com calma, não era dessa forma que o pintor iria reconquistar seu amado.

Jared entrou no bar olhando para todas as mesas procurando pelo seu loiro, até que o viu sentado num banco em frente ao balcão, conversando animadamente e muito próximo de um moreno de olhos azuis. Próximo demais. Jared começou a andar em direção aos dois. Fechou as mãos pronto para socar alguém quando viu o moreno pousar a mão sobre a de seu Jensen


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Pessoal! Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da minha história. Vi o número de visualizações - que não foram poucos! - e de comentários, e quero agradecer aqueles que leem mesmo sem comentar, como diz uma das minhas autoras favoritas "o prestigio está na simples leitura." Mas eu ficaria muito feliz de saber o que vocês estão achando da minha história, que tal deixar um comentário? ;) _

_Obrigada pela atenção e fico feliz que gostem. Me perdoem pelos erros ortográficos, e pela demora - problemas com o computador. Um grande beijo, espero que gostem desse capitulo. _

Jensen já estava no bar a mais ou menos meia hora e nada. Ninguém interessante. O loiro olhava para todos os lados discretamente a procura de alguém que pudesse lhe distrair. Apesar de várias pessoas se insinuarem para ele, homens e mulheres, ninguém parecia despertar-lhe interesse.

- Procurando por alguém? - Um rapaz simpático se aproximou do balcão por trás de Jensen. Alto, forte, de pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos azuis hipnotizantes. - Posso me sentar? Se incomoda? – O moreno perguntou, apontando para o banco ao lado do de Jensen, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Claro! Fique a vontade. Não me incomodo não... – O loiro sorriu aberto, quase se perdendo no azul tão profundo daqueles olhos. – E... não estou procurando por ninguém específico, na verdade eu...

- Está procurando por uma... companhia? – O moreno o interrompeu e em seguida deu um sorriso mostrando os dentes.

- É... – O loiro baixou o olhar e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Tom. – O moreno estendeu a mão em cumprimento. – Tom Welling.

- Jensen Ackles. – O loiro respondeu e apertou a mão de Tom.

Welling chamou um dos garçons e pediu uma cerveja, para acompanhar Jensen. O moreno estava se perguntando como um homem tão bonito como Jensen poderia estar sozinho num bar, a procura de alguém. Jensen pensava a mesma coisa a respeito dele.

Passaram o restante da noite conversando sobre suas vidas, até que Welling resolveu arriscar. Aproximou-se mais do loiro que não se afastou, o que para Tom foi um sinal positivo. Pousou a sua mão sob a do loiro e quando estava pronto para beijá-lo, sentiu alguém se aproximar.

- Ja-Jared? – O loiro afastou-se de Tom olhando indignado para o cunhado. – O que faz aqui? Katie vai ficar preocupada.

- Quem é esse cara? – Jared estava nervoso e falou alto, não se importando se Tom ou outras pessoas iriam ouvi-lo.

- Ow! – Tom disse levantando-se e enfrentando Jared. – Esse cara aqui tem nome! – Tom respondeu. – Tudo bem aí, Jen? Quer ir pra outro lugar?

- Jen? – Jared repetiu, encarando Tom. – Então já estão com toda essa intimidade? – o moreno mais alto fervia.

- Jay, Tom... Vamos sentar. Parem com esse escândalo! – Jensen estava entre os dois, tentando afastá-los para que não se atacassem e começassem a brigar ali mesmo. Tom baixou a guarda devido ao pedido de Jensen, mas ainda olhando com raiva para Jared que fez o mesmo.

- Tom, esse é Jared, meu cunhado. Jay, esse é Tom, um cara legal que conheci aqui no bar. – O loiro fez as devidas apresentações após todos se sentarem. Sentou entre os dois, afim de impedir qualquer provocação. Iniciaram uma conversa e Jared estava incomodado com a atenção que Jensen estava dando a Tom e o quão próximo o outro moreno fazia questão de estar dele, mas já sabia o que fazer.

- Porra, Jay! – Jensen exclamou revoltado depois de Jared derramar cerveja na camiseta do loiro.

- Desculpa, Jenny... – Jared tentava se explicar, se controlando para não rir. – Eu acho melhor você ir para o banheiro se limpar.

Jensen o fuzilou com o olhar e levantou-se, afim de ir ao banheiro.

- Precisa de ajuda, Jen? – Tom perguntou, já se levantando.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu dando as costas aos dois e indo para o banheiro.

- Será que a mancha sai? – Jared perguntou, tentando conversar com Tom.

- Pra ser sincero... – Tom parecia pensativo. – Eu não sei não! – Ele deu outro gole na sua cerveja e deu uma risadinha.

- Cara... – Jared fez uma careta de dor. – A Danneel vai me matar! Porra!

- Danneel? É sua esposa? – o outro perguntou.

- Não! – Jared deu uma risadinha. Chegou onde queria. – Danneel é a esposa do Jensen! Ela deu aquela camiseta a ele essa semana e parece que não foi barata... Puxa vida, acho que sou um homem morto! – Jared deu uma risada.

- O Jensen é casado? – Tom ficou sério.

Antes que Jared pudesse responder, Jensen voltou passando a mão sobre a mancha que se fez na sua camiseta. - Cara eu acho que... – O loiro dizia enquanto se aproximava.

- Você é casado? – Welling se levantou do banco e pegou na mão do loiro, conferindo sua aliança. – Só pode ser brincadeira! – O moreno estava furioso.

- Tom, eu posso explicar! – Jensen defendeu-se.

- Não. Obrigado. – Welling respondeu, pronto para dar as costas ao loiro. – Não quero ser só uma diversão de uma noite qualquer, Jensen. Você deve ter percebido isso enquanto conversavámos.

- Tom! – Jensen segurou em seu braço, impedindo o moreno de continuar. – Eu vou me divorciar! Eu só...

- Olha, Jen. – Tom se soltou do braço do loiro. – Outro dia a gente se fala, tá? Eu peguei seu telefone... então... sei lá... Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. – Welling deu as costas e foi embora.

Jensen virou-se para o balcão e deu de cara com um Jared sorridente. – Seu filho da puta! – Deu as costas ao moreno e seguiu o mesmo caminho de Tom, sendo seguido por seu cunhado.

Jensen entrou no carro e deu um murro no volante. O que Jared estava pensando? Jensen arregalou os olhos e se segurou para não pular no pescoço do cunhado quando este entrou no carro e sentou no banco do carona como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sai! – Jensen esbravejou. – Qual é a sua, cara? O seu carro tá logo ali!

- Eu bebi demais. – Jared respondeu, calmo.

- E o que me importa? Pega um táxi!

Jared nada respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça deixando seus cabelos cobrirem seus olhos. Jensen bufou e começou a dirigir. No meio do caminho, ouviu o riso baixo de Jared.

- Tá rindo de que? – Jensen não entendeu.

- Sério que você ia ficar com aquele... – Jared fez uma careta. – Jen, sério...

- Cala a boca. Você não tem nada a ver com quem eu me relaciono, Jared! – Jensen respondeu grosso.

Jared colocou uma de suas mãos sob uma das coxas de Jensen. - Jenny... – O moreno sussurrou. – Acha mesmo que vai fugir por muito tempo?

O loiro jamais iria admitir, mas seu corpo inteiro arrepiou-se com o toque. Pararam num sinal e Jensen permanecia olhando para qualquer outro lugar, que não fosse Jared.

- Jen, olha pra mim. – Jared apertou a coxa do cunhado. – Vai dizer que não sente nada por mim, Jenny? Vai mentir assim pra sí mesmo?

- Porque você disse ao Tom? – Jensen respondeu, baixo até demais e virou a cabeça encarando o cunhado.

- Porque eu não vou aguentar ver você com outra pessoa de novo, Jenny. – Jared agora tinha os olhos marejados.

- Você é sempre chorão desse jeito? – Jensen riu. Deu-se por vencido. Não conseguia resistir a Jared. O sinal abriu e o loiro voltou a dirigir.

- Para de fugir. – Jared pediu. – Por favor... Jensen eu estou arrependido. Você não faz ideia do quanto.

Depois da última frase do moreno, o silêncio tomou conta do veículo até a chegada na casa do moreno. Jared tirou a mão da coxa do cunhado e decidiu lhe dar um tempo. Jared sabia que havia errado e se arrependia. E não era pouco. Queria consertar tudo e mostrar a Jensen que havia mudado e que não o decepcionaria dessa vez.

Enquanto dirigia, Jensen estava em um conflito interno: "Perdoar ou não perdoar Jared? E se ele se arrepender depois e quiser esconder de todos, como fez antes? E Katie? Será que Jared estava pensando na nela?"

Os dois entraram ainda sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Jensen jogou-se no sofá, olhando para o teto e deixou as lágrimas tomarem conta dos seus olhos.

- Você é sempre chorão desse jeito? – Jared sorriu e deitou-se sobre o cunhado.

- Jay! – Jensen sussurrou e tentou empurrá-lo, em vão.

- Jenny... – o moreno sussurrou no instante em que começou a beijar e chupar o pescoço do cunhado enquanto suas mãos se colocavam por baixo da camisa deste. Jensen gemeu.

- Jay... Minha irmã... – Jensen dizia entre gemidos que tentava controlar. Jared ignorou as palavras do loiro e levantou sua camiseta, afim de tirá-la.

Jensen não conseguia pensar. Levantou os braços e deixou que Jared tirasse sua camiseta manchada e a jogasse num canto qualquer. Jared descia o corpo vagarosamente sobre o do loiro, enquanto distribuía beijos por todo o seu peitoral. Parou em seus mamilos, enquanto chupava um deles, apertava o outro entre os dedos.

Jensen colocou as mãos na camiseta do cunhado e a puxou. Jared percebeu a intenção do loiro e sentou sobre seu membro, tirando sua camiseta bem devagar, de uma forma quase torturante. Cada centímetro do corpo do moreno que fica a mostra fazia Jensen se arrepiar.

Assim que Jared terminou de retirar a camiseta ouviu-se um barulho vindo da cozinha. Num pulo, Jared saiu de cima do loiro, que sentou-se no sofá, e após o moreno vestir sua camisa acendeu uma das luminárias e viu Genevieve parada na porta da cozinha como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

A morena estava no seu quarto se remexendo na cama e perdida em pensamentos. Fazia apenas uma semana que o irmão de sua patroa havia se instalado na casa e Genevieve estava simplesmente encantada por ele. A morena estava pensando demais em Jensen, e chegou a conclusão que dessa forma não conseguiria dormir. Decidiu descer para tomar chá. Chá este que ela costumava deixar pronto, caso Katie acordasse agitada de madrugada por alguma emergência no hospital.

A morena desceu as escadas silenciosamente e pôde ver o momento em que seu patrão deitou sobre o cunhado no sofá. "Eles devem estar bêbados." A morena pensou e balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

Quando já estava na porta da cozinha pronta para subir, viu Jared tirar a camiseta e derrubou a colher que segurava, assustada. Não acreditou nos seus olhos. Quis tirar da mente todos os pensamentos que teve a respeito do que aquilo representava.

- Oh meu Deus! – A morena exclamou baixo. Foi quando uma das luminárias da sala se acendeu e ela ficou sem reação, boquiaberta.

- Ge-G-Genevi ...– Jared tentou falar mas estava muito nervoso, sentiu o chão sair de seus pés.

- A quanto... – Jensen levantou-se do sofá. Também estava nervoso, mas não tanto quanto o cunhado. – A quanto tempo está aí, Gene?

- O suficiente, senhor Ackles. – A morena respondeu, seca.

Jensen tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Pela forma como Genevieve respondeu, tudo que se passava pela cabeça do loiro era que ela iria correndo contar a sua irmã e Katie nunca o perdoaria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi de novo! Pessoal, queria agradecer pelo reconhecimento da minha história. Quero lembrar que essa é a minha primeira, portanto, perdoem as falhas. Fico grata aqueles que comentaram, com suas contas ou não. Vocês são legais demais! E os que não comentam... Que tal deixar um reconhecimento? Adoraria saber sua opinião! Enfim, esse capítulo é inédito, nunca postei ele no Nyah! nem em outro site. Espero que curtam. Smackles.**

* * *

Jensen não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Genevieve simplesmente subiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. O loiro já estava se preparando para o dia seguinte, que ele achava que a morena iria contar o que vira e consequentemente, Katie o expulsaria de sua casa e sua vida.

Jared estava em seu quarto, deitado ao lado de sua esposa. Observava o sono tranquilo da loira e se culpou por amar Jensen demais. Sabia que a reação de Katie não seria boa, obviamente, mas desejava que no futuro ela pudesse perdoá-lo de alguma forma. Logo o moreno começou a pensar no cunhado. Após a subida de Genevieve, Jensen disparou rumo ao seu quarto, se quer olhou para o moreno.

Jared queria conversar sobre tudo aquilo com Jensen. Ele estava desesperado. "Não posso perder ele de novo." O moreno, que ainda observava Katie dormir, acariciou de leve o rosto da esposa e levantou-se da cama. Sabia que Jensen não deveria estar dormindo, então, iria conversar com ele agora, antes que tudo desmoronasse.

Jensen remexiá-se na cama, definitivamente não iria dormir. Ouviu duas batidas na porta de seu quarto e imaginou que fosse Jared. Achou que seria melhor ignorar. As batidas tornaram-se mais fortes e mais insistentes. "O que Jared quer, afinal? Não basta o que aconteceu com Genevieve?" o loiro pensava enquanto se dirigia rumo a porta.

- O que é? – Jensen disse, após abrir a porta e encarar Jared como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa dele. E era.

- Precisamos conversar. – Jared respondeu, entendendo a atitude de Jensen.

- Não precisamos. Precisamos dormir. Até amanhã, Jared. – O loiro preparava-se para fechar a porta, mas Jared a empurrou com força, mantendo-a aberta e entrou no quarto.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Jared disse com raiva, mas baixo. – Porque só você tem o direito de falar, sempre? Você é o dono da razão?

- Qual é, Jay! – Jensen disse, indignado pela atitude do moreno. – Katie pode acordar a qualquer minuto! E Genevieve também! Fora que ela já viu dema...

- Não quero saber! – Jared o interrompeu. – Genevieve provavelmente vai abrir o bico pra Katie amanhã e já era toda essa merda de vida que eu tenho. Não quero saber de esperar, pensar. Não me importa!

- Jared veja bem o que você está dizendo! Vai jogar sua vida toda fora por causa dessa noite? De mim? Genevieve vai contar a Katie. – Jensen olho no fundo dos olhos do moreno. – E eu vou embora. Nunca mais vamos nos ver.

- Nem pense nisso. – O moreno respondeu de imediato. – Não, não mesmo. Vou atrás de você até no quinto dos infernos! Jensen, você não percebe? Essa minha vida com Katie, foi tudo uma mentira, eu percebi que... – o moreno parecia escolher as palavras. – Eu percebi que é com você que eu quero ficar, Jenny. Era com você que eu deveria ter ficado. Eu te amo, sempre te amei, eu...

- Você percebeu isso tarde demais. Eu já disse. – Jensen cruzou os braços. – Quando eu for embora, você vai esquecer toda essa história e vai ser muito, muito feliz com Katie. Ela vai te perdoar, conheço a Kat...

- Ela me perdoando ou não, eu vou querer o divórcio. – Jared disse, quase num sussurro. – Chega de viver essa mentira. Sua irmã não merece isso.

- Ela te ama.

- Mas eu não a amo.

- Ama, só se recusa a acreditar. Se eu não tivesse aparec...

- Não. – Jared interrompeu novamente. – Não a amo e nunca vou amá-la como amo você. Nem um terço. Deu pra entender?

- Jay...

- Jenny. – Jared se aproximou do loiro que agora encarava o chão, já com os braços descruzados. O moreno segurou nas mãos deste. – Olhe para mim. – Jensen obedeceu. Levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos. – Prometa... – Jared começou. – Prometa que não vai me deixar de novo.

- Jay eu não sei o que dizer...

- Diga que sim. – Jared sorriu. – Diga que sim, vamos.

- Ok. – Jensen respondeu ao sorriso do moreno. – Não vou embora. Eu prometo – O loiro percebeu que Jared se aproximava mais e recuou, soltando as mãos do moreno. – Só não tente nada esta noite, Jay.

- Prometo. – O moreno não se importava se não poderia ter o seu amado aquela noite. O que mais importava, para ele, é que Jensen estaria sempre presente dali por diante.

Jensen encostou-se na parede e Jared sentou-se na cama do loiro. Ficaram calados por alguns minutos.

- Acha que Genevieve vai contar? – Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho. Ela é... – Jared pensou em uma palavra para definí-la no momento. – fiél... muito fiél a Katie, sabe? Não esconderia uma coisa assim.

- Então estamos ferrados. – Jensen sorriu forçado.

Jared riu de nervoso. – Acho que sim.

- Minha família vai me odiar.

- Mas você sempre vai ter a mim. – Jared olhava apaixonado para o loiro.

Jensen ia respondê-lo quando seu celular tocou. Quem diabos estaria ligando a essa hora? O loiro pegou seu celular e leu "Danneel" no visor.

- Ei... – Ele disse, desânimado. Jared logo percebeu que era a ruiva.

- _Oi meu amor... _– Ela disse melosa do outro lado da linha. – _Você disse que ligaria... Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não, Dan. – Jensen virou-se de costas para Jared, estava se sentindo encomodado com o moreno o encarando. – Eu esqueci, me desculpe...

- _Está conseguindo relaxar? –_ Ela continuava com o mesmo tom meloso.

- Não... Quer dizer... Sim, mas... Danneel, porque está me ligando a essa hora? Já é de madrugada! – Jensen queria desligar.

- _Não gostou da surpresa? _– Danneel pareceu ofendida. – _Eu estou com saudades, meu amor. Achei que não se incomodaria se eu ligasse... Sabe..._

- Danneel, te ligo outra hora, eu...

- _Eu te acordei? Ou... atrapalhei... algo?_

"Sim." O loiro pensou. – Não. Mas eu estava quase dormindo. – Mentiu.

- _Me desculpe, amor... Só queria te dizer que eu estava pensando em ir aí, me juntar á você. Não aguento ficar sozinha nessa casa. _

- Não! – Jensen respondeu de imediato. – Quer dizer... Porque? Dan nós combinamos...

- _Já estou a caminho, amor. Acho que chego pela manhã. _– Ela completou, antes que Jensen protestasse. – _E você prometeu que fariamos as pazes..._

- Dan! Você não tinha esse direito! – o loiro ficou irritado.

- _Acha mesmo que vou te deixar sozinho com Jared? _– Danneel sabia de toda a história do loiro com o cunhado, Jensen havia lhe contado tudo após casamento deles, na lua de mel, após ter bebido demais. – _Não sou idiota, Jensen pela manhã, você querendo ou não. – _Antes que Jensen pudesse protestar a ruiva desligou.

Jared, que continuava sentado na cama, tentou decifrar a espressão de Jensen. Parecia um misto de espanto com raiva, despreso e dor.

- Ei... – Jared se levantou, preocupado. – Tá tudo bem?

Jensen riu nervoso e balançou a cabeça negativamente, em sinal de indignação. – Danneel está vindo pra cá. Agora o circo vai pegar fogo de vez.


End file.
